


We Can Make It If We Take It Slow

by neverthelessthesun



Series: Steve and Tony Make a Porno (Unrelated Stony Fics) [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Body Worship, Bottom Tony Stark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Just read it i had a blast writing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Massage, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Sleepy Sex, Slow Sex, Sweet, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, but everyone stays sober it's only a glass of wine, i usually write way more than this, just a lil bit, kind of, like the whole thing is foreplay, mentioned: Begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: Steve and Tony stay in for date night, cuddle, and have sweet, slow sex.





	We Can Make It If We Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for clicking!
> 
> This fic was beta read by the amazing [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger)! Any mistakes are, of course, my own.
> 
> I wanted soft, slow, foreplay-focused date night. Here is what I cooked up. The title is from "When You were Young by The Killers, which doesn't really fit the vibe of this fic, but I love the song. Listen [here](https://youtu.be/ff0oWESdmH0?t=1m27s).
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony finished setting the table with heavy plates and silverware, rotating the napkins just so. He laid out the bottle of wine and the glasses just as Steve came in. 

“Hey, soldier,” Tony purred. He walked around the table to where Steve was taking off his shoes and was there to press a chaste-but-promising kiss to his lips when he stood. “How was your day? Kick any asses for me?”

Steve snickered and tucked his bag into the closet. “SHIELD doesn’t like it when I kick their own agents’ asses.”

Tony beamed up at him. “That’s precisely why I enjoy it so much.”

Steve couldn’t resist kissing him again. “You made dinner?” he asked, gesturing to the table.

Tony laughed. “God, no. I ordered in. Lucille’s. Carbonara.”

“Lucille’s?” Steve hummed in appreciation. “You spoil me.”

Tony slipped away to let Steve change out of his work clothes and into comfortable jeans and a T-shirt. When they reconvened, the wine was decanted, and Tony poured them both a glass.

“No more than a glass,” Steve suggested. “I want you sober for our evening.” Tony smirked over the rim of his glass and sipped it daintily. 

The pasta was divine. It was a favorite of Steve’s, and while Tony himself preferred the vibrant spices of Thai and Vietnamese, he loved treating Steve, so this meal was a no-brainer. Steve actually moaned out loud when he took his first bite. “I haven’t even started yet,” Tony commented idly, just to see the pink rise in Steve’s cheeks. 

“You started the second I walked in the door,” Steve accused. 

“Touché.”

They talked as they ate. Tony twirled his wine glass stem in his fingers, arching an eyebrow and licking across his bottom lip. Steve stared unrepentantly, enjoying the tiny tease, the show Tony put on for him. There was no way to eat carbonara seductively, but somehow Tony managed, and Steve was simply along for the ride.

They finished eating at about the same time, even though Steve ate three times as much. Tony got up to clear the table, and Steve stepped in to fill the sink and start the dishes before Tony could toss them in the dishwasher. “I’ll wash if you dry?” He offered, already starting. 

Tony rolled his eyes, but agreed with a small smile. It was comfortable, almost soothing, to be doing this simple domestic task with his lover. It felt intimate, even though they weren’t touching, and now Steve smelled like dish soap. It was nice.

They finished quickly, and Steve grabbed Tony by the hand, smiling his soft, secret smile, reserved only for Tony. He was surprised to be led not to the bedroom but to the couch, and positioned to sit on Steve’s lap, half-lying down with their legs tangled together. JARVIS queued up a movie, some comedy that was light-hearted, but they had both seen before. 

Steve petted at Tony’s sides, not pressing or teasing, but just enjoying the contact. He slipped one arm around Tony’s front, holding him close and settling his nose into Tony’s hair to watch the movie. Tony relaxed against him, stroking Steve’s arm where it held him, and just enjoying their closeness. 

When the movie ended, Tony got up and stretched, before Steve pulled him back down, toppling them both over so they were lying down completely. This startled a little laugh out of Tony. “You can still sneak up on me, Rogers. Haven’t lost it.”

Steve grinned and snuck his hands under Tony’s shirt. “Oh, I’ve still got it,” he agreed. 

Tony let Steve smooth his palms over his stomach and chest under the shirt, feeling unhurried and lazy. There was no need to get naked fast, or move in a certain way. He could just enjoy himself and allow Steve free reign over his body. His own hands gripped at Steve’s hips, then at his waist, then slid up to frame his gorgeous pecs. Steve shivered as Tony brushed over his ribs–even through his shirt, they were so sensitive. 

They stayed like that, Tony on top, just feeling each other up like teenagers under their clothes. Tony’s semi was tenting his pants, but he ignored it. Eventually Steve saw fit to remove Tony’s shirt, and then his own, and he pulled Tony down so their chests were touching. The skin-to-skin contact made Tony warm all over. He revelled in it. 

“This good, baby?” Tony asked. 

“Mhmm,” Steve agreed. “Like you like this. All quiet and compliant for me. Like you loud and in charge, but...this is nice, sometimes.”

Tony cuddled closer. “I agree. One hundred percent. Keep on with the...soft and slow thing. It’s working for you.” He tried to inject as much leering as he could into his voice. 

Steve heard it, and chuckled. He stroked a hand aimlessly over Tony’s back, not really aiming for his erogenous zones, but not avoiding them. Tony let himself react naturally, shivering and arching into touches that aroused him, and relaxing into ones that soothed him. 

The room was fairly dark, now that the TV was off. The quiet and dark felt cozy to him, and pushed his arousal higher. Here in the dark, where no one but Steve could see, what would they do?

“Tell me one of your fantasies,” Tony asked out of the blue. “Something you and I haven’t done.”

Steve hummed and shifted underneath him. The shift of skin caused Tony’s nipples to pebble. “Something we haven’t done? That doesn’t leave much.”

Tony shoved his shoulder playfully. “It doesn’t have to be a specific sex act. It can be a kink, or, I don’t know, role play. It doesn’t have to be something you want to do, just something you get off on the idea of.”

Steve continued to brush his hands up and down Tony’s back. “I guess I can think something up,” he teased. Satisfied, Tony laid his head on Steve’s bulky chest to wait patiently.

Finally, Steve seemed to think of something. “Oh, what about a weekend?”

“A weekend.”

“You know,” Steve cajoled. “We get away for a weekend, just the two of us. No, work, no missions. Just you and me and a lazy weekend.”

Tony tried to hold back laughter. “Your fantasy is a vacation.”

“Not just any vacation,” Steve corrected. “A lazy one.”

“True, that’s not usually your style. Remember Seattle?”

In Seattle, Tony had found that every day of their vacation was scheduled. Steve had found all the things he wanted to do and see in the city, and by god did he manage to fit them all in to thirty-six hours. 

Steve smiled fondly at the memory. “Yeah, that’s why the point of this vacation would be to relax. Maybe sit by the pool–what is it you kids say these days? Catch some rays.”

Tony did laugh outright at that. “Old man,” he teased affectionately, getting one had down to pinch at Steve’s ass. 

“Mmm,” Steve rolled his hips in response to the tease, then settled. “But I would like to spend a weekend somewhere private with you. Think of all the things we could get up to, left to our own devices for a weekend.”

Tony gave it some thought. Then he kept thinking about it until his semi bloomed into a full erection, and was digging into Steve’s hip.

“You like that, huh,” Steve growled into his ear, hands becoming possessive as they tracked up and down his spine.

“Mmm,” Tony agreed. “Marathon sex with a supersoldier on a private beach. I definitely like that. Although, scratch the ‘on the beach’ part. Sand in the asshole is fun for no one.”

Steve chuckled. “I like the idea of having you in my bed for days at a time. Just keeping you there. No rush, no deadlines. I can really take my time. Give you the attention you deserve.”

“And what do I deserve, big guy?” Tony flirted. 

Steve grinned, and there was a wild edge to it. “Wanna find out?”

Before Tony had finished nodding, he was being hoisted up by his waist as Steve stood. His legs went immediately to cling at Steve’s hips, but even without the leverage, there was no way Steve would drop him. They were moving, and suddenly they were in the bedroom, and Tony was being deposited in the center of his California king, complete with Iron Man red sheets. (The solid color, not the Iron Man motif–his spare set was full of cartoon images of his helmet, though.)

Steve crawled over him, between Tony’s legs, pushing his knees apart. “Just to be sure,” he clarified, “You don’t have to be anywhere tomorrow morning, do you?”

“Meeting at 3pm is the first thing on the docket,” Tony promised. “Have at it.”

Instead of efficiently stripping both of them, as per usual, Steve laid down in a plank above Tony so their chests brushed, but Steve’s weight was tantalizingly withheld. Pants still on, and keeping his hands mostly to himself, he proceeded to make out with Tony like they were teenagers. He hadn’t been kissed without sex coming soon before or after since he was about fifteen. It reminded him of the forbidden good-bad feeling he’d always gotten as a teen, how much more intense everything felt when you were trying to keep it hidden and quiet.

“This okay?” Steve asked.

“Of course,” Tony said, arching up into him. “We could go a little faster, if you want.”

Steve smiled beatifically. “No, this is good. Nice and slow, no cutting corners, ok?” Then he leaned down to lick and suck at Tony’s pulse point. 

“Ok,” Tony choked out. 

Steve kissed him again for his acceptance, and continued to leave hot, soft kisses over his face and neck. Tony squirmed, trying to find some friction and amp things up, but Steve was always a step ahead of him. Finally he relaxed into the bed. 

“There you go,” Steve crooned. “Just enjoy this.”

Steve kissed him for what seemed like a ridiculously long time. Tony was a puddle on the sheets by the time Steve backed away enough to meet his eyes. 

Steve was gentle as he rolled Tony over onto his stomach. “I want to give you a massage.”

“Sounds good, buttercup,” Tony sighed against his arms. He was already so relaxed, he wasn’t sure what good a massage would do, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

“Let me know if it gets to be too much,” Steve asked, then he straddled Tony’s thighs, uncaring if his still hard length pressed into Tony’s ass through his jeans. 

Massage oil scented lightly with peppermint and lavender appeared from somewhere, and was slicked across Tony’s back. Steve’s hands came after, his big palms warming more than massaging at first. Then he started pressing into the muscle, finding without fail those tense and tight spots that Tony had been ignoring so long they felt normal. Slowly, with patience Tony would never possess, he worked out the knots and kinks until there was only pliable, soft skin beneath his touch.

Even after the real work was done, Steve allowed Tony the time to luxuriate in his touch, in the rhythm and slick slide of skin on his. It was so freeing and safe at the same time. If he wasn’t basically melted, he’d be ready to explode from happiness. 

Eventually the massage turned more to caresses, and the massage oil felt mostly dissolved. Steve slipped his fingertips beneath Tony’s waistband, and although he was so far gone he didn’t even react at first, eventually he was coaxed into helping Steve get them both naked. When their pants and underwear were gone too, Steve urged Tony back down into the bed covers, and he went gratefully. 

Steve got a little more massage oil and started in on Tony’s legs. Tony hadn’t known you could get knots in your thighs the same way you could in your back, but Steve enlightened him in the best way possible. It felt like he was being tenderly dismantled, carefully pulled apart and Steve was the only thing holding him together. It was glorious. 

When the knots in his legs and thighs were gone, too, Steve gave in and rubbed massage oil all over Tony’s ass. It must have taken him all his self-control to stop from doing it before, Tony thought affectionately. He wriggled his backside in invitation. Steve chuckled, but he did slide one of his oil-covered fingers into Tony’s crack, still stroking and massaging. 

Steve worshipped his ass. There really was no other word for it. Tony knew Steve had a bit of a thing for his bubble butt, and usually he milked it for all it was worth. But this was an unexpected side effect–having Steve dote attention on him like he was precious. It was softer, sweeter than Tony usually went for in bed, if it was up to him. He loved it.

Steve didn’t give up ‘massaging’ Tony’s rear until he was whining and writhing, begging for something more. Steve had stayed well away from his hole, but now he slipped one slick finger against it. Tony moaned aloud.

“There, I got you,” Steve promised. He twisted his fingertip against the pucker for a moment, spreading oil, then he retreated.

“Steve!” Tony begged. “You said—”

“Shh, I got you, I said I do, and I do,” Steve assured him. The next moment that questing finger was back, rubbing circles again, but this time with a more viscous lube. 

Tony was still so relaxed that he couldn’t really find it in himself to get up on his knees and arch into the sensation, but Steve gave him what he needed nonetheless. Without much more teasing, the finger pressed its tip inside him, pushing warm lube along with it. 

“There, there you go, love,” Steve hummed over him. “See? I’ll take care of you.”

Tony could only moan in response. 

The finger stretched him slowly, almost torturously. By the time Steve had passed the second knuckle, Tony was almost sobbing for more.

“Please, c’mon, Steve,” he whined. 

“Shh,” was the only answer. Steve kept up a soft string of assurances and hushing tones as he pumped the finger inside Tony. He stroked the inner walls, coaxing his body into laxness from the inside just as he had from the outside. 

Long after Tony was ready for a second finger, the tip of Steve’s middle finger breached him. Not long after he was scissoring them inside, working Tony softly. He was so loose and lax that the third finger slipped in with no resistance at all. 

Tony might have actually been crying, at that point, overwhelmed with the slow sweetness that Steve was enveloping him with. There were butterfly kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders, the hand not opening him up was passing soothingly across his flanks, and all the while Steve kept up a steady stream of low, sweet compliments. 

“You’re doing so well, Tony. I love seeing you like this. You’re so beautiful, so good, baby. There, just take it, good, shh, you’re doing amazing. Yes, there you go. Just let me take care of you.”

The words had sunk into his subconscious, and were slowly eating away at his insecurities, his deep-seated fear. He was floating, but Steve kept him safe and warm.

After a while, the fingers in his ass slowed, then withdrew. “Tony, are you still with me?” Tony grunted in response. “Baby, I want to make love to you. Is that okay?”

“Please,” Tony whined.

Then the long wait was over, and Steve’s blunt cock was pressing against Tony’s hole. His body automatically tried to tense before he could stop it, but after the massage and the soft, sleepy foreplay, he was lax and pliant. Steve slid in with little resistance, and the next moment Tony was groaning along with him as he bottomed out.

“Do you feel that, Tony?” Steve murmured, his voice pure sex in his ear. “Do you feel where we are connected? How deep I can get in you?”

“Mhmm,” Tony managed, trying to catch his breath. 

“How does it feel?”

“Feels, feels good, Steve, s’good.”

“Good.” With that, he pulled slowly out, then thrust deep into Tony’s center. His thick cock brushed against Tony’s prostate, lighting him up. Then he started in earnest.

The pleasure was so intense that, under any other circumstances, Tony would have been screaming the walls down. As it was, he was still whining and moaning with every thrust, but he was unusually quiet. He felt as if he was on fire, glowing hot and bright next to Steve, under him, around him. Steve groaned and thrust above him, but it was slow and deliberate. It wasn’t fucking–it truly was lovemaking. Tony could do nothing but lie there and soak it in, a vessel for Steve’s affection.

And Steve showered him with affection so readily that Tony felt full to bursting with it. There was the sensation of Steve’s mouth at his shoulder blade, sucking and kissing. There was the brush of hair against his back as Steve hung his head and put his back into his movements. There was a hand holding his, another hand on his hip, keeping him still and safe for Steve. There was the tangle of their legs as they moved. There was, perhaps most of all, the murmur of love and awe from his lover’s lips, passing like a benediction. 

The pleasure built quietly for a long time. Tony felt as though they may never stop this, that he and Steve would always be here, caught in a dream of intimacy. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he could feel his orgasm curling at the base of his spine.

“Steve, baby,” Tony warned. 

“Yes, me too,” Steve moaned back, urging them both toward completion. 

There was a brief moment where the world stood still–Steve’s lips froze against the point where Tony’s neck met his shoulder, and Tony’s back arched into Steve’s chest. For a heartbeat, they were held in perfect form, and to Tony it felt like this was the moment they had been brought together for. They were as they were meant to be, pleasure reaching the peak, Steve wrapped around Tony and Tony giving himself relentlessly over to Steve.

Then they were coming, shuddering against each other, and though the perfect moment was broken, the feeling persisted. Tony cried out and shook, reveling in the feeling of Steve shaking above him. 

They collapsed together in a warm pile. Tony was suddenly more sleepy and content than he had felt all evening. They came down from their high, breathing hard.

“That was amazing,” Tony mumbled, muffled by the pillow. 

“Mhmm,” Steve returned. “Though I wish I could do it all weekend.”

“Really? You’d want to have slow, deep sex all weekend?”

“Tony,” Steve murmured softly, pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear. “If I had it my way, I’d never let you leave the bed again.”

Tony turned in the circle of Steve’s arms and kissed him soundly. “Me, too, baby.”

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! Every comment, even if it's just a keysmash or a heart, means the world.
> 
> Find me on dreamwidth [here](https://neverthelessthesun.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
